Dillon the Armadillo
Summary Dillon (Japanese:ジロウ, Jiro), also known as the Red Flash, is the eponymous and protagonist character in Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon is an armadillo that becomes a ranger. Although a seemingly kind character, Dillon's past is shrouded in mystery, though his life is gradually unraveled throughout the course of the game Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Dillon, The Red Flash Origin: Dillon's Rolling Western Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Armadillo, Frontier Ranger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled strategist, Healing (Drinks), Invulnerability His shell is immune to physical attacks on his level, can dig and move Underground, Ice manipulation with Crystals and a transformation. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can beat monsters the sizes of rooms and small buildings, defeated two town level characters by attacking their cores (Similar to a power source or heart), thus they can't be scaled to Dillon) | At least Small Building level (Is generally superior to his normal attacks, although how much superior is unknown) Speed: Unknown, possibly Supersonic (Generally seems to break the sound barrier, however, it could possibly be an artistic effect, as his partner can keep pace and does not break said sound barrier) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from said monsters which generally range from the size of a room to a small building), Unknown with his shell (Is usually impervious to attacks while in Arma-Charge, mainly due to being covered by his shell) Stamina: High, can fight grocks till night fell. Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Spikes, Hat, Gloves, Boots, Bandana, Crystals and Armedo Buckle Intelligence: High, is a skill Hand to hand combat user and a professional Ranger, has experience fighting entities far bigger than him Weaknesses: Can't swim Notable Attacks/Techniques: Drift Attack: is an attack used by Dillon when he has the Snake Talisman equipped. This attack allows Dillon to drift across his foes, attacking from the sides. This is useful when going after Mawgrocks, who cannot be attacked head-on. The strength of the drift varies by the power of the boots; the claw attack after the drift varies by the power of the gloves. Charge Attack: is an attack used by Dillon. This aptly named attack is a charged Rolling Attack, unleashing a shock wave after impact on target. This is the strongest single-blow attack in Dillon's arsenal. Tunnel Attack: is an attack used by Dillon. This attack is the weakest in Dillon's arsenal, used to weaken certain grocks and evade attacks as opposed to outright dishing out damage. Claw Attack: is an attack used by Dillon. This is a default attack. Dillon performs slashing attacks that deal more damage than the Grind Attack but not that much damage as the Charge Attack. Its strength and the number of hits depends on what level of Gloves he wears. This attack is easily linked if Dillon is surrounded by enemies. Move the Circle Pad while Dillon are in the air to get to another target. Claw Attacks are the quickest way to defeat an entire Grock squad. Rolling Attack: is an attack used by Dillon. This attack is also know as the Roll Attack. Grind attacks: The spikes allows Dillon to use a Grind Attack. After striking a grock or mine chunk with a Rolling Attack, hold the stylus on the touch screen as Dillon makes contact to perform this attack. Grinding targets will yield the most items since more hits are applied than with Rolling Attacks or Claw Attacks. However, in battle they take longer to defeat a single grock. Key: Base | Arma-Charge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dillon's Rolling Western Category:Nintendo Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Ice Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Super Smash Bros